Engaño amistoso
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Ese no era su día: llorando por ser engañada despues de que su mejor amigo le dijo gorda, sin contar el hecho de que era San Valentín y su estúpida idea de tener una cita de ensueño se habia esfumado como su patronus inexistente. Respuesta al "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


**Hellow ladies!**

**Regreso con una nueva historia que, en lo personal, me agrado escribir. Es la respuesta al "Reto San Valentín 2013: Esa cita soñada" del foro **_**El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas **_**(EEQCR)**

**Elegí el número 7 en lugar y me toco "el campo de quidditch", el número 5 en actividad y me salió ****"****baile****"****. Así pues, ya se imaginaran como será la cosa.**

**Les agradecería mucho si pudieran dejarme un comentario ya que es muy importante para mi, me hacen el día con un review!**

**Si les agrado les pediré que boten por mi en el reto :3 tambien se los agradecería infinitamente y Scorpius seguramente les dara un beso hermoso por ello.**

**Sin más, les dejo mi historia de San Valentín. (Por cierto, Feliz 14 de Febrero)**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, el lugar y ciertos objetos mágicos son obra de J. . La trama, personalidad y demás son mi creación.**

_**Engaño amistoso**_

Rose cerró con estrepito el libro que tenía en brazos y con furia lo dejo caer en la mesa solitaria de la biblioteca, ignoro el "shhh" de la vieja Pince y con algo de fuerza empujo el encuadernado lejos de su vista. Se dio la vuelta y apoyo la cara sobre la fría repisa de la ventana.

Las gotas de lluvia caían graciosamente por el cristal, con el viento fuerte que hacía, las motitas de agua parecían competir en una carrera hacia el marco y la pelirroja las observaba.

Ella estaba mal y su cabeza se lo repetía mil veces, si se pudiera ver al espejo sabría que sus gestos se lo gritaban; ya que su boca formaba un puchero y sus cejas estaban más juntas que nunca, fulminaba las nubes sobre su cabeza con la mirada más mortal que pudo haber heredado de su abuela Molly.

Poco tiempo despues, sus hombros se relajaron y el puchero solo aparecía cuando dejaba de dar un monologo de desprecio sin sonido y con una mímica bastante buena. Un trueno retumbo en la estancia y el suelo del castillo tembló, sus manos se apretaron entre ellas nerviosamente y, al espantarse, su cabeza termino en el vidrio de la ventana con un golpe seco, mesas atrás dos chicos de cuarto soltaron la carcajada y ella se rio un poco de su tontería. Pero pronto se volvió a enojar:

1.- Por ser torpe.

2.- porque estaba lloviendo. Y no solo eso, era una tormenta espantosa. O al menos, quería creer que ese era el motivo de su mal humor y no que en ese bello jueves, día de San Valentín, por cierto; el chico que la pretendía desde hace unos años y con el cual estaba saliendo la hubiera olvidado por completo.

Ella sabía que no tenía tarea, porque ayer la habían terminado y las clases que se impartían fuera del castillo (que eran justamente las que le tocaban) se habían suspendido por la tormenta, sabía que él no estaba haciendo nada y en un día como ese, un chico que tenía novia debía de estar con ella.

Rose interrumpió sus mudas palabras cuando la loción de cítricos impacto en su nariz, era él, sintiéndose un poco tonta, tomó el libro y se escondió detrás de él.

Su novio Fredreric Vänir había entrado, con un bello ramo de tulipanes amarillos y su garganta se cerró por un momento. Pero él no se dirigía a su mesa, no. Él había observado el lugar rápidamente y no reparo en ella el tiempo suficiente como para saber quién era, así que bordeo el librero de historia y se dirigió hacia una linda chica de ojos caramelo y rubio cabello: Ismira Deloi.

Rose se levanto un poco para ver la escena mejor y, fingiendo meter un libro se hizo el espacio suficiente para que ella viera lo que sucedía al otro extremo. No era chismosa, pero la curiosidad le emitía un cosquilleo peculiar.

Fredreric tomo un tulipán y acaricio el cuello de Ismira, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Un nudo en su esófago se formo.

El castaño Vänir le sonrió a la chica.

— Buena tarde, Deloi. — dijo este y la chica tomo de su mano, entrelazándola. Rose se tapo la boca con las manos, reprimiendo un sonido ahogado. Tal vez, debería de haberse preparado para lo siguiente, que fue lo peor que había visto en su vida amorosa.

Ismira se acerco rápidamente y beso a su novio con delicadeza y este la besaba como si ella fuera un tulipán de los que cargaba, al parpadear sintió los ojos húmedos y con coraje limpio sus lágrimas.

Rose era una chica muy impulsiva y pocas veces se detenía a pensar lo que hacía, claro que le traía muchos problemas. Scorpius y Albus nunca paraban de decírselo, pero esta vez estaba consciente de todo, de la respiración entrecortada de su pecho, del ligero pellizco en su corazón y del movimiento de su mano, de donde salieron pequeñas y lindas aves de color amarillo, como los tulipanes.

Cierto día, cuando tía Ginny estaba de visita había escuchado una historia en la que su madre le lanzaba pájaros a su papá y ella pensó que su mamá era un poco cruel. Pues bien, ella no quería ser amable con Fredreric y lo peor que podía pasarle era ser castigada y la vieja señora Pince solo le ordenaría a organizar libros y ella no lo tomaría como algo malo, amaba la biblioteca. Por lo tanto, susurro un "opuggno" y las avecillas atravesaron el librero por el hueco en el que ella espiaba, picoteando a los enamorados en los labios. Los niños de cuarto se apresuraron a ver el espectáculo y Rose tomo el valor que necesitaba y se recargo en la esquina del librero, a la vista de Fredreric y soltó una risa fría y amarga.

— Hola Fred. Veo que has estado ocupado este día, por eso no te encontraba. — el chico viro bruscamente, tapándose la boca con las manos (los pajarillos seguían ahí) y con los ojos sorprendidos paso una mirada de disculpa. Rose no se dejo ablandar, le dolía, pero no dejaría que él la viera.

— San Valentín es hermoso ¿no lo crees Ismira?— pregunto con una sonrisa. La linda rubia asintió con solemnidad y el reto con la mirada. Rose negó y suspiro, al igual que la bibliotecaria detrás de ella. Los emplumados amarillos desaparecieron.

— Estas castigada, Weasley. Mañana en punto de las 8, te quiero en la biblioteca ¿entendido? ordenaras los libros. —

La pelirroja no había dejado de ver a la pareja de su aún novio y la chica de Slytherin. Contesto con voz monocorde y fría.

— Si, Madame. Estaré puntual. —

En cuanto la bibliotecaria se fue, Rose se acerco a Fredreric y una caricia le recorrió el hombro. Era Albus, con su cabello siempre revoltoso y la sonrisa radiante, Rose simplemente sintió su apoyo y le sonrió a Vänir.

— Terminamos Fredreric. Gracias por todo — y le beso la mejilla, ante la mirada colérica de Ismira.

Con paso rápido, Albus la alejo de ahí y al salir del emporio de libros, Scorpius se acerco y abrazo a Rose por los hombros.

— ¿Lindo día de San Valentín? — preguntó, pese al semblante de apuros en Albus. Rose rió con frialdad y rodo los ojos.

— Oh, ¡claro! Magnifico. ¿Podrías explicarle, Albus? me voy a la cama.

Y con una despedida poco animado con la mano, corrió por el pasillo y Scorpius pudo ver una lágrima en su mejilla.

El rubio giro la cabeza, incrédula. Y cuestiono a Albus con urgencia.

—Terminaron, ella y Fredreric. – dijo con amargura el chico Potter.

— ¿Justo hoy?— pregunto con ira Scorpius, golpeando la pared con fuerza. – No pudo hacerlo, no sé, algún día menos comercial y…

Se interrumpió al ver negar a su amigo.

—Rose lo termino, ya sabes… — Albus tartamudeo, era difícil decirlo ya que Ismira había salido con Scorpius y ellos habían terminado una semana atrás, por la misma razón que Rose con Vänir. – Ismira.

El rubio asintió, por supuesto que él lo sabía.

—Debimos decirle a Rose antes, pero no puedo creer que él se descubriera tan descaradamente – su voz era más fría que los días nevados.

—No lo hizo, Rose los vio detrás de un librero, no sé si por casualidad o no. La verdad no es agradable de decir.

El rubio asintió con pesar.

—Es hora del plan "D" – Albus chasqueo la lengua.

—Bueno, no podíamos retrasarlo tanto, pero sabes que no me agrada mucho el plan.

— Lo sé. Pero sabes que llegaría a pasar, además ella lo necesita.

— ¿Cómo saldrás del castillo con esta tormenta? – pregunto Albus, mirando nerviosamente la ventana más cercana.

—Tranquilo, yo lo arreglo todo. Trata de decirle las verdades de una manera fuerte ¿de acuerdo? Debes hacer que te mande al diablo.

El chico de los ojos verdes lo miro con incredulidad.

— ¿Estas hablando en serio?— Scorpius se encogió de hombros y saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo, moviéndolo de lado a lado en la cara de Albus.

—Llámame cuando este todo listo, yo hare el hechizo para hablar con Rose.

Y el rubio corrió al extremo opuesto al que Albus tomaría para que su linda prima y casi hermana lo mandara a freír excrementos de doxi.

Albus camino despacio, despeinándose cada tanto. No sería fácil nada, Rose era una de las chicas que más quería en el mundo, estaban juntos desde sus primeros años y se creían más hermanos que primos. Por lo tanto, él sabía que decirle, conocía las palabras que la quebrarían por completo. ¿Cómo decirlas? Ni él lo sabía, simplemente esperaría el momento adecuado, la frase detonante.

Cuando la dama gorda se aparto para dejarlo entrar, vislumbro la silueta escuálida de Rose, ella estaba pegada a la pared del hueco. Nadie podría verla desde ahí, Albus entró silenciosamente hasta estar frente a frente con ella en el espacio reducido, la pelirroja le sonrió con tristeza y el chico de ojos verdes no pudo reprimir el impulso que abrasarla, como los días de lluvia en la madriguera, ambos bajo las mantas de una improvisada tienda de campaña en la habitación de su madre.

Los pequeños sollozos le hicieron saber a Albus como la había lastimado ese Fredreric.

— ¿Sabes algo, Sev?— pregunto Rose. – Yo quería que este día fuera especial.

—Especial, — repitió. – ¿especial como?

La chica se encogió de hombros y sorbió por la nariz.

—Ya sabes, quería una cita de aquellas que mis compañeras dicen: donde el chico prepara una sorpresa o la sorprende con flores. Una cita en la que me digan que soy especial y que me quieren.

—Yo te quiero, Rose. Y entre todos los primos te preparamos mil sorpresas.

—Si, Sev. Pero yo la quería hoy, es día de los enamorados. ¡Caray! Es 14 de febrero. – el silencio se expandió unos segundos. –Tenía novio y lo único que quería era la cita soñada con él.

Albus respiro hondo y soltó el suspiro de pesar más grande, aquí venia el plan D.

—Bueno, creo que esperabas mucho en este día: una cita soñada en San Valentín. Es una ilusión muy bonita, pero también algo patético ¿no lo crees?

Rose parpadeo tres veces consecutivas, sorprendida. No le gustaría admitirlo pero era cierto.

—Estaba enamorada – contestó.

— Estas. – afirmo su primo. – de otra manera no te hubiera importado mucho. Estando enamorados somos algo… tontos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

— ¿Tratas de decirme algo con eso? – preguntó la chica, sintiendo ese tirón de ira en las palmas de las manos.

—Claro que no, Rose. Estar enamorado y amar son cosas distintas. Creo, más bien sé, que su relación era como la amortentia: un encaprichamiento vacio.

Rose lo miro con incredulidad, colocando las manos en las caderas.

—Mi relación con él no fue falsa, yo lo quería y él a mí.

—Sabes que si así fuera, él no te habría engañado. ¿Estas tan ciega? Todos lo veían. – Rose volvía a sentir los ojos borrosos. ¿Por qué Sev le decía tantas cosas como esas?

—Tal vez ya no era lo que él quería. Debe de haber algo mal conmigo.

Y Albus sintió sus venas ardiendo. ¿Desde cuándo Rose se culpaba? ¡Como era posible que ella se echara la culpa!

—Tal vez…— gruño el chico Potter, con fuerza y frialdad – tal vez deberías de verte al espejo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de su error, esa frase se podía interpretar de mil maneras y seguro Rose no la tomaría de la manera que él quería. Simplemente deseaba mostrarle a su prima lo linda que era, que el espejo le mostrara las cosas buenas y extraordinarias que él conocía y dejara de culparse por las idioteces de Vänir.

En un arranque de ira, la pelirroja tomo el espejito de Albus en sus manos y una lágrima cayó en el cristal.

— ¿Sabes que, Albus? Scorpius tendría más tacto conmigo y me conoce menos.

—Sabes que es la verdad – contesto el chico.

—Él nunca me diría gorda y defectuosa –

Sí, en definitiva Rose lo había tomado mal.

— ¡Pero si yo nunca dije tal cosa! – exclamo Albus con furia, su prima le aventó el espejo donde, usualmente, charlaba con Scorpius. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver la cara de su amigo, pero recordó que Rose había pronunciado su nombre, de ahí la conexión.

—Bien, pues me vi al espejo ¿contento? Ya sé que no soy el ejemplo de la belleza. — la chica ya había salido del hueco y subía las escaleras con fuerza.

—Rose, nunca quise que lo interpretaras de esa manera. —

— Disfruta tu día, Severus. — gruño Rose, antes de dar un portazo, haciendo caer por la resbaladilla a su primo ante la mirada de los curiosos.

El chico se sacudió y miro al espejo.

—Me debes una. — y con ello corto la comunicación, lo demás dependía de él rubio.

Scorpius entró por la puerta principal del castillo unas horas despues de la discusión entre Rose y Albus. Estaba completamente mojado pero con una sonrisa amplia.

Si bien, su amigo no supo hablar de la manera correcta sí logró la reacción que él esperaba de la pelirroja.

Realizo un hechizo vaporizarte sobre su ropa y cabello, encaminándose al pasadizo secreto que Albus, Rose y él habían descubierto en sus primeros años, este los llevaba directamente al campo de quidditch.

Por el pasillo a las cocinas vio una cara conocida.

— ¡Hey Delly!— llamó. — ¿podrías darle a Rose esto?—

—Hola Scorp, ahora mismo lo llevo – dijo la niña de ojos oscuros, tomando el rollo de pergamino que el rubio le ofrecía. — ¿Qué tal va tu día de San Valentín?

—Espero mejore – contesto él y Delly lo miró con picardía.

—Rose mejora muchas cosas— canturreo ella y se alejo corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar al cuarto (despues de un beso de su pequeña y atractiva distracción) tiró a la cabeza de Rose una almohada.

— ¡Despierta, dormilona! Tengo una nota para ti.

La pelirroja bostezo y la miro con los ojos semi-cerrados.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

—No lo sé, pero he pasado dos horas consolando a Albus. Te perdiste la cena. —Rose frunció el ceño y gruño.

—Tu novio es un idiota. — Delly abrió la boca con incredulidad.

— ¡Pero es tu primo!

—Por eso te lo digo, no vayas a reclamarme despues. Aún así, es imposible no quererlo.

Delly asintió son una mirada soñadora y le extendió el rollito de pergamino, Rose lo desdoblo con lentitud, encontrándose con la fina y desordenada letra cursiva de Scorpius:

Rose, ven a mi encuentro. Estoy en problemas, no olvides la luz.

Hyperion.

La pelirroja se levanto con rapidez y acomodo su uniforme un poco para esconder la cabeza bajo la cama, tanteando el piso en busca del "desiluminador" aquel raro artefacto que su padre le había dado al principio del año escolar y que Scorpius refería secretamente como "la luz"

—Regreso en un rato – dijo Rose. – Scorp está en problemas.

Delly rió cantarinamente y se acerco a la pelirroja para darle un abrazo.

—Vänir es un tonto y lo sabes; deja de creer que todo es culpa tuya. ¿Relájate, si?

Rose se encogió de hombros, pensativa, sin reparar en el intento desesperado de Delly por acomodarle el cabello.

Al salir de la sala común quedó hipnotizada por el sonido de la lluvia y el retumbar de los truenos. Un calorcito en el bolsillo de la túnica y la voz de Scorpius interrumpiendo el rítmico sonido de las gotas de agua le hizo ponerse alerta.

La voz de Scorpius seguía llamándola, con insistencia. El calor en su bolsillo iba en aumento y saco el desiluminador a toda prisa, cuando lo activo, la antorcha más cercana se apago y, en el suelo, pequeñas llamaradas azules le indicaban un camino.

Las siguió con toda la cautela que podría tener y la varita en alto, se suponía que su amigo estaba en problemas… ahora que lo pensaba, eso era muy raro.

La chica no tuvo que pensar más, Scorpius estaba frente a ella. Con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una esfera de luz en sus manos, él susurro el nombre de la chica y el desiluminador empezó a subir de temperatura.

Rose tomó la mano del rubio y este abrió los ojos, espantado. Saco la varita de la manga de la túnica, la pelirroja soltó el desiluminador por la sorpresa y este se abrió. Antes de que los chicos se dieran cuenta, la energía que poseía aquel objeto los empujo al hueco entre las cocinas y los barriles que formaban la entrada de la sala común de Hufflepuff: el pasadizo al campo de quidditch.

Una desventaja de aquel pasadizo era que al cruzarlo, no solo te transportaba al campo, si no, que te dejaba en medio de este, a la vista de todos.

Rose golpeo la mano de Scorpius y lo fulmino con la mirada, que a su vez, no llegaba con el fulgor habitual porque algunos mechones de su cabello le caían en los ojos.

Scorpius la miraba extrañado, como si no supiera quién era y lo cierto es que aún no reconocía a la persona que lo había tomado de la mano. En cuanto supo de quien se trataba comenzó a reír.

— ¡Hey, Rose! – saludo, con la sonrisa más brillante que tenía. Un trueno cayó cerca de ellos y la pelirroja se escondió detrás de él

—Hola – gruñó ella y lo jalo a vestidores. — ¿No dijiste que tenias un problema?

Scorpius sonrió con culpabilidad.

—Bueno, mi problema era que no te encontraba. – Rose lo fulmino de nuevo y él se apresuro a explicarse. – la verdad es que Albus me lo contó todo y pensé que este San Valentín era malo para los dos, así que, tal vez, nosotros podríamos mejorarlo si lo celebrábamos juntos. Como con una cita.

Rose moteo sus mejillas de color fresa y rasco su cuero capilar unos segundos. Ella estaba confundida y era obvio que lo sintiera ¿no?, es decir, uno de sus amigos le había propuesto una cita y no es que el chico estuviera del todo mal es solo que no debería de decir que su amigo le resultaba atractivo, aunque también fuera lindo… debía de censurar eso último porque eran amigos y los amigos solo son amigos y había repetido muchos "amigos" en su mente.

—Pero tú y yo solo… somos amigos, Scorp. Y yo acabo de terminar con… ya sabes…

El rubio se sonrojo como la pelirroja jamás lo había visto y la interrumpió de inmediato.

— ¡NO! – grito él. –Quiero decir, sí como una cita pero no una de esas citas ¿entiendes? – el gesto de Rose solo le hizo saber que su amiga no comprendía nada.

—En otros países también es el día de la amistad, mi plan era tener una cita de amigos contigo, en los invernaderos… pero estamos aquí, en el campo de quidditch y el pasadizo se abre despues de dos horas.

Scorpius se veía muy apesumbrado y Rose decidió no reclamarle nada, en fin, él solo se había empeñado en hacerla sentir mejor, sus planes no habían salido a la perfección pero hasta ahora, él era el único que había conseguido que se olvidara, aunque sea un poco del engaño sufrido.

Ante la mirada de Scorpius, se sentó en el suelo y recargo su cabeza en las rodillas, contemplando la cascada irregular que caía del techo al suelo.

—Gracias— susurro ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. — ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Scorpius barrio la estancia con sus ojos plata, se acerco al armario y de él extrajo unos candelabros, despues de encender las velas los coloco sobre las colchonetas que Rose le ayudo a expandir en el suelo y juntos se quedaron viendo la lluvia caer.

—Scorp, ¿tienes alguna idea del porque me engañaron?

Malfoy buco la vista de Rose y ambos se dejaron envolver por la calidez del otro. Scorpius recordó todo lo que Ismira le dijo, los besos que Fredreric le daba a la pelirroja cuando en unos minutos más él vería a hurtadillas como desbordaba pasión con su ex novia…

—No lo sé, Rose.

— ¿Por qué buscó a alguien más? ¿No pensó que me lastimaría?— gimoteo ella. Scorpius alzo un brazo y con algo de miedo lo dejo caer en el hombro de su amiga.

—No tengo la respuesta para ninguna de las dos preguntas, pero ¿Por qué crees tú que Ismira hizo lo mismo conmigo?—Rose se sonrojo de nuevo y es que la pregunta de Scorpius no difería en nada con las que ella había hecho. Nunca se había puesto a imaginar cómo se sentiría él. Su amigo también sufrió un engaño.

—Perdón. – susurro ella.

—No importa, Rose. –

—Me gusta la lluvia— dijo ella, sonriéndole al rubio, este asintió y le dio un empujón, provocando que la cabeza de Rose quedara bajo la cortina de agua, ella se estremeció un segundo y tomó de la mano de su amigo con fuerza, para jalarlo con ella a la mitad del campo.

Para Rose era difícil decir lo que sentía y resultaba ser que ese día había mejorado mucho por el accidente del desiluminador. Estar con Scorpius era sencillo, hablar, jugar y hacer las cosas más locas no la ponía en vergüenza o algo por el estilo, con él podía ser todo y no se preocupaba por estar linda o pretender actitudes que tal vez lo dejaran en vergüenza si andaba por los pasillos con él.

Así que no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle la gratitud que le tenía, lo único que atisbaba en la lluvia (despues de su cuerpo) era la mano de su amigo, la mano firme que siempre le ayudaba, con algo de valor se animo a tomarla, a entrelazar los dedos y sonreírle.

Scorpius se acerco a su oído y le hablo en un susurro.

—A mí me gusta bailar – Rose alzó una ceja. A pesar de conocerlo de años, nunca se imagino que le gustara una actividad como esa.

Scorpius se inclino en su dirección, con una mano en el pecho y la otra al costado. A Rose le pareció que esa acción completaba a la perfección el porte de caballero que siempre tenia y el de rompecorazones también.

La pelirroja tomo su túnica empapada y la extendió con las manos; como si se tratase de un vestido vaporoso, despues (y con algo de pena, claro.) flexiono sus rodillas torpemente, tratando de regresarle la reverencia.

Scorpius rió y le guiño un ojo, ese ojo que tenía el color de las nubes. La verdad era que ese simple gesto le hacía recordar a Frederic, sin planearlo y a pesar de la lluvia empezó a llorar, lloró porque solo una tonta como ella se dejaba engañar y lloró con más fuerza al sentir los brazos de Scorpius conducirla de nuevo a la cortina de lluvia. Antes de traspasarla la detuvo, y con algo de esfuerzo lograron verse a los ojos.

—Rose, quiero que antes de entrar dejes a Frederic atrás.

—No comprendo, Scorp.

—Mira, tú eres una persona maravillosa y ninguno de los dos merecía ser engañado de esa forma, pero Ismira y Frederic comparten algo que ni nosotros no podemos imaginar, su química es muy grande. No es nuestra culpa. Sé que, pedir que lo olvides es imposible pero sacarlo de tus pensamientos por esta noche… ¿crees poder hacerlo? – Rose atino a asentir, ganándose una sonrisa radiante de Scorpius, sonrisa que correspondió más que gustosa.

Al atravesar la cortina de agua, Rose tuvo la novedosa sensación de haber dejado a Fredreric atrás, justo como Scorpius le había dicho que hiciera. Este último se aproximo a ella y con movimientos elegantes (todo lo que hacia él era de esa forma) le quito la túnica y le invito a quitarse los zapatos, justo como él lo había hecho.

Rose chapoteo en la superficie irregular de las colchonetas, y reía cada vez que sus calcetas producían el peculiar sonido de las ventosas, no cupo cómo pero termino viendo los movimientos de Scorpius en la esquina de los vestuarios, el trataba de poner alguna estación de radio, cuando la encontró, camino en la dirección de la pelirroja y le tendió la mano, su mano.

— ¿Quieres bailar, Rose?

— ¿En verdad es necesario? – preguntó. Scorpius tomo su barbilla y sonrió juguetonamente.

—Si te digo que es parte de la cita, ¿aceptas? – Rose dio un saltito.

—Está bien. Prosiga joven Malfoy, aunque le advierto, no sé bailar.

Scorpius meneo la cabeza, de lado a lado y le extendió el brazo, ella lo tomo con algo de inseguridad y le sorprendió escuchar la voz de Scorpius en su oído mientras se encaminaban al centro de los vestidores.

—Mira, no es difícil esto, solo déjate llevar.

Rose le guiño un ojo y se dejo guiar, con completa confianza.

Él la envolvió por la cintura y ella poso la mano en su hombro. Ambos unieron sus manos, formando de esa manera la pose típica del valseo. Y todo estaba bien. Ella estaba en sus brazos y el mundo parecía estar en calma. No le interesaba recordar nada más que los momentos que tenía con Scorpius, lo mucho que lo estimaba.

La música de la radio parecía coordinar con los improvisados pasos de baile y por fin, Rose se sintió aliviada, a salvo de todo.

Estaban tan cerca que él podía contar las pecas del rostro de Rose y ella podía sentir como el oxigeno que la alimentaba provenía (exclusivamente) del aroma de Scorpius.

En cierto momento, el rubio se atrevió a bailar con más soltura, moviéndose por el espacio a su antojo y acercando a Rose lo suficiente para que esta no cayera. Hasta que se vio en un serio problema mental, parándose por completo y dejando que la pelirroja se recuperara del mareo instantáneo. Era difícil de aceptar pero los años pasaron de una manera veloz, no fue, si no hasta tres semanas atrás que Scorpius noto un cambio en su amiga, ese algo que le hizo saber que su sueño infantil regresó: estaba enamorado de Rose otra vez.

Cuando la chica estaba a punto de ver la cara de espanto en su compañero de baile, este se las arreglo para tomarla de la mano e incitarla (aunque más bien, la guiaba) a dar un par de giros, pensando que Rose siempre había estado junto a él y ahora sabia que lo único que realmente deseaba era tenerla… no, sostenerla lo más cerca posible.

Justamente cuando decidió aquello la abrazo con fuerza por el estomago, enterrando su rostro en el cabello indomable, dando pequeños pasitos hacia delante y atrás. Rose empujo la cara de Scorpius con el hombro, buscando sus ojos; se sorprendió al notar que este la evitaba pero el rubio no pudo esconderse por mucho tiempo, termino viéndola, captando cada detalle de los ojos lapislázuli y aún cuando empezaron a girar no separaron la mirada brillante.

—Ismira es toda una tonta – susurro Rose. Scorpius pronuncio con los labios un "porque" y la chica se sonrojo como toda una vaca de Apolo. – Bueno, tú eres el chico más genial del mundo, si fuera yo no te habría dejado ir –

Rose giró, evadiendo la gris mirada y alejándose de Scorpius. Este la miraba y cuando ella dejo de dar vueltas la abrazo con mucha intensidad y ella le devolvía el gesto, acariciando el cabello miel. Ambos querían creer que todo eso era cierto, que los escalofríos y choques eléctricos en su piel eran por que sentían algo especial en uno por el otro.

— ¿Me quieres, Rose? Y no hablo de amistad. – La chica se sintió aturdida, como si la golpearan en la cabeza con fuerza.

—Si – Y echo a correr, divertida y con una sonrisa radiante. Su corazón se lo decía: lo quería.

Scorpius rió, y antes de que la rosa se alejara la sujeto por la cintura y la cargó, haciéndole cosquillas mientras ella pataleaba al viento, soltando sonoras carcajadas, al final, ambos cayeron a las colchonetas, jadeantes y sonrientes.

Scorpius se inclino un poco y rozó los labios de Rose con ternura, en un beso. Un beso efímero y desconcertante.

Rose se levanto, no enojada o alarmada. La calma la reinaba por completo, es decir, Scorpius le había dado la paz que necesitaba y entre ellos eso había sido correcto y necesario. No se arrepentía de nada.

-Creo que es hora de irnos, Scorp – dijo ella.

-Entonces… ¿Te gustó la cita?

-Dejémosla aquí.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, dejemos los sentimientos… - dijo ella, frotándose el estomago con fuerza. Las manos de Scorpius las remplazaron inmediatamente.

-Quieres no sentir eso en el estomago ¿no es así? – Rose asintió, como una niña regañada. – Pero yo quiero hacerlo Rose, quiero sentir esto.

-Pero somos amigos, Scorp. – este le dio una mirada fulgurante.

-Por ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tratare de conquistarte, Weasley.

-Te deseo suerte.

-Creo que no la necesito.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy

Y rieron de nuevo.

En el castillo, en la torre de Gryffindor se escucho un pequeño "Albus" y el chico tomo el espejo frente suyo, donde la cara de su prima se asomaba.

-Hey Sev! – saludo ella.

-¿Ya estás bien? ¿No estás enojada? – pregunto el aludido, mirándola dolido.

-Lo siento, Albus. Sé que tú nunca me dirías gorda, perdona.

-No te preocupes, greñuda. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Scorp? – la chica tapo el espejo con una mano y la imagen se distorsiono, a penas y se escucho un "Vamos, Rose. Ya es tarde" antes de que la pelirroja apareciera de nuevo; con una sonrisa grande.

-Scorp está bien, vamos a entrar al castillo, quedamos varados en el campo de quidditch.

-¿no deberían de estar en los invernaderos?

-Las cosas no salieron del todo bien, Albus. Pero te has equivocado en la conversación de esta tarde – el chico se removió incomodo y se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿En qué cosa?

-Bueno, tal vez esperaba demasiado de Vänir pero mi cita soñada la tuve hace unos momentos – el chico Potter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ustedes están… ya sabes… ¿saliendo? – Rose se sonrojo como tomate y negó con fuerza.

-No, pero… bueno, fue una cita de amigos genial. Me tengo que ir, llego en unos minutos, pero no aguante las ganas de decirte esto.

Y con eso por finalizada la conversación. Solo era cuestión de tiempo y ellos estarían juntos, como desde hace años todos suponían.

_**Gracias por leer. ¿Alguna gragea de sabor, cerveza de mantequilla o varita de regaliz?**_

_**Yatziri.**_


End file.
